Hidden Emotions
by LinaIX
Summary: Tasuki is there to pick up the pieces of Miaka's broken heart, Tasuki finally reveals his feelings for her.


"Hidden Emotions"  
  
All usual disclaimers apply, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, yada yada ^ -^  
  
  
  
Tasuki opened the door to his room and yawned loudly. He always hated mornings. They reminded him that reality sucked. He closed the door behind him as he stepped out. It was a beautiful morning, sun shining, and not a cloud in the sky. He leaned against the railing and took a deep breath. A quick look around told him that he missed breakfast again. A small frown formed on his lips, then deepened when he heard voices.  
  
"Miaka, I'm not so sure he feels the same as he did y'know. Chichiri's voice spoke quietly. Tasuki decided that food could wait, and leaned on the rail, listening. He heard Miaka let out a soft breath.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of.." Tasuki could hear hears in her voice and frowned even deeper.  
  
"What did that jerk do this time?" he wondered slightly. He was never fond of Tamahome, and didn't think he treated Miaka right.  
  
"But many know you and love you, Miaka, y'know? People change, and not always for the better y'know. Then the ones you least expect change for the better. Look at the rest of us y'know.and you'll see what I mean." Chichiri reassured the priestess, spouting words of wisdom. Tasuki couldn't help but smile. Out of them all, he had changed the most. And as if voicing his thoughts, Miaka spoke.  
  
"That's true.just look at Tasuki. He almost seems like a different person now." He could hear Chichiri chuckle.  
  
"Exactly y'know! And though he doesn't show it, he loves you, just like we all do y'know."  
  
"Thank you, Chichiri." Miaka said quietly. "I feel a lot better." Tasuki shook himself from his daydreaming, and stood straight. He put his hands behind his head and began walking.somewhere. He just knew he couldn't be caught listeing in. He only walked a few feet when he felt someone run into him.  
  
"Ow.." He heard a familiar voice say. He looked over and held out his hand, smiling slightly.  
  
"Sorry, Tasuki!" Miaka said with a smile as she took his hand.  
  
"You should be more careful..next time it might be a wall stupid." He said still smiling, as he helped her to her feet. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes, but traditional Chinese dress. He quirked a brow. Her hair was loose and blowing in the slight breeze. He always thought she was cute, but now she was unbelievably beatiful. He heard her soft giggle and blinked a few times, letting go of her hand.  
  
"You look almost surprised, Tasuki." She said as he looked quickly away.  
  
"Surprised? Nah.I..just have a lot on my mind, Miaka.." He said as he got ready to begin walking again. Miaka smiled and stayed right there.  
  
"Where are you heading? Maybe I could come along.I was thinking that maybe I could spend some time with you. Between every else grabbing my attention constantly, I felt like I've been ignoring you. And well, perhaps we could spend come time together, maybe become friends." She looked down at the floor and played with the hem of her dress. Tasuki blinked then looked over at ther from the corner of his eye, frowning slightly.  
  
"What about Tamahome? Don't you usally hang around him all day?" He asked curiously. Miaka shrugged lightly and turned to walk away.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it right now.."  
  
"Alright..not too sure where I was going though..you can tag along if y'like." He grinned as he saw her smile return. "Have any ideas on where we should go, Miaka?" Her smile grew brighter.  
  
"I know just where to go." He nodded a bit and followed her as she hurried off.  
  
"Hey, Miaka! Wait up!"  
  
They sat on a small cliff that over looked the palace. It was covered in grass and wild flowers. Miaka looked down to the palace and let out a soft sigh. Tasuki frowned slightly and tore his gaze away from her. He looked towards the clear sky.  
  
"This is a beatuiful place, Miaka.." He felt her hand on his arm, and looked at her. She had a small smile on her lips.  
  
"You're the only one I've brought here.." He blinked a few times.  
  
"Why me? I mean.. I.Tama.." She cut him off by holding up her hand.  
  
"Tamahome doesn't fit into the picture any longer. He's changed his mind one too many times." He just blinked then nodded. Chichiri was right.. he did love her, but not like everyone else did. He had fallen hard for her, and now her and Tamahome were no longer together. He may have found his chance with her.  
  
"Miaka.I need to tell ya somethin'." He stuttered out, looking back up into the sky.  
  
"What is it?" She asked quietly. He watched her from the corner of his eye, and all of a sudden felt very nervous. He suddenly couldn't speak. She looked at him, waiting. He did the only thing he could think of and brought his lips to hers in a soft, warm kiss. He looked back to the sky and let out a breath. Though it was short, that kiss said a lot more than his simple words could. He looked over at Miaka from the corner of his eye. She just sat there stunned. He frowned slightly and stood. He had expected this; after all he didn't very well think that she would return his feelings.  
  
"I should go.." He said quietly, then walked back towards the palace. He heard Miaka walk behind him, trying to catch up. He kept walking in silence.  
  
Later that night Tasuki sat on the railing outside his room. It was late, and everyone else was asleep. He had been quiet all day, not even answering them when they asked if anything was wrong. He went to bed early, only to get up later on. He felt the night breeze against his bare chest as he stared at the stars.  
  
"Real smooth, Tasuki." He said to himself. "Now I'll never have a chance." He ran a hand through his fiery hair and llet out a soft sigh, "I should have never thought about it."  
  
"Thought about what?" He looked over his shoulder to see Miaka standing there in her robe. He frowned and looked back to the sky.  
  
"Nothin' it's late.you should get some sleep." It came out angrier than in intended but didn't aplogize. He was hurt. Yeah, he could be a loud mouth and his vocabulary wasn't all that clean, but she looked like she was horrified.. well maybe not horrified.  
  
"I can't sleep.. we need to talk about today." She stepped up beside him and leaned on the railing. Tasuki shook his head, not looking away from the sky.  
  
"Nothin' t'talk about.. I was wrong to kiss you." He said quietly. A small hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe it was..but it was very bold of you, Tasuki, and it took a lot of courage. You said a lot in that kiss." He saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks as she turned away, but still said nothing. "And I admire that, Tasuki." He turned to look at her, a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Yeah ok. That's enough, Miaka. I don't want your pity. I saw that horrified look on your face when I kissed you. Maybe y'should go and make up with Tamahome..we all know it's gonna happen sooner or later." With that he turned away, turning his attention back to the stars. He didn't mean to be so hurtful, but his pride was bruised from earlier events. He heard her whimper, and looked over at ther from the corner of his eye. She was trying her best to hold back tears. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"It's not that simple, Tasuki. Tamahome doesn't love me anymore. He said so earlier this evening. There won't be any making up.." She turned to look at him, her eyes shining with tears. "Unless you and I make up." He turned to face her, giving her a questioning look. "Ever since you almost died for me, I kept feeling something. I thought perhaps it was love for one of my protectors.but it was deeper than that, Tasuki, and it took Tamahome dumping me to realize what it really was." Tasuki blinked a few more times then opened his mouth to speak; though no words came out. He quickly shut his mouth and just stared at her, everything not really registering.  
  
"Tasuki, I love you, but was too blinded by that school girl crush on Tamahome to realize it. When I knew it was over between us, my feelings for you hit me like a brick wall." She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close. Tasuki smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Miaka.  
  
"I love you too, Miaka" 


End file.
